


La sua Missione

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hinted LuNyx, If You Squint - Freeform, Nyx Lives
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: «Lucis ha ancora bisogno di te, Nyx Ulric».Erano state quelle parole a svegliarlo, a spingerlo ad aprire gli occhi di scatto verso il cielo e ad emettere vari colpi di tosse, alla ricerca di quell'aria che, per chissà quanto tempo, gli era mancata.





	La sua Missione

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cow-t8. Prompt: _“You have no control on who lives who dies who tells your story” (Hamilton, Lin-Manuel Miranda)_  
>  \- Propositi per questo nuovo anno, salvare tutti quelli che muoiono.

_ «Lucis ha ancora bisogno di te, Nyx Ulric». _

Erano state quelle parole a svegliarlo, a spingerlo ad aprire gli occhi di scatto verso il cielo e ad emettere vari colpi di tosse, alla ricerca di quell'aria che, per chissà quanto tempo, gli era mancata.

La luce lo accecò per un momento, costringendolo a chiudere di nuovo gli occhi mentre, lentamente, tutto il suo corpo iniziava a recuperare lentamente la sensibilità.

Era vivo e nella sua mente rimbombavano ancora le parole dei Re di Lucis che, incoerenti, gli avevano prima promesso la morte e poi gli avevano dato un nuovo compito. Non aveva alcun controllo né sulla sua vita né sulla morte... poteva solo lasciare che la sua storia venisse decisa da quegli antichi sovrani tanto lunatici.

Piegò un angolo delle labbra verso l'alto, facendo un mezzo sorriso ironico.

«È  _ davvero _ difficile spuntarla contro di voi», mormorò con voce roca, cercando di alzarsi sulle sue gambe doloranti.

Tremò, e per reggersi in piedi dovette appoggiarsi ad una parete semi distrutta. Solo in quel momento poté osservare con rammarico il fumo e la distruzione che avevano reso quella parte di città solo un cumulo di macerie.

Poco lontano da lui, un corpo familiare attirò la sua attenzione, quello di Titus Drautos.

Era stato un compagno d'armi, quasi un amico. Un uomo che aveva creduto di poter scrivere la storia di Eos, di avere il potere di decidere chi poteva vivere e chi morire... ma alla fine era caduto insieme a tanti altri che avevano scelto di fidarsi dell'Impero.

Distolse lo sguardo e, muovendosi lentamente, tentò di allontanarsi da quella zona.

I Re di Lucis non erano stati chiari riguardo alla sua missione, ma Nyx sapeva con sicurezza di non avere bisogno ulteriori indicazioni. Perché la sua missione aveva già un nome:  _ Lunafreya _ .


End file.
